english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Oliver
Rafael Antonio "Tony" Oliver (born May 12, 1958 in San Juan, Puerto Rico) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Obscurio 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Admiral Hunter Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member C, Fishermen Union Member H, Minegishi's Friend (ep14), Priest (ep25), TV Host (ep2) *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Boy A (ep10), Guy (ep10), Hotel Receptionist (ep7), Taiyaki Man (ep10) *Argento Soma (2003) - Takahashi (ep14) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Jiro, Sakura's Father *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Man on TV *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Exorcist C (ep10), Maruta, Reiji's Friend C, Timothée Timowan *Charlotte (2016) - Someda (ep7), Yusa's Dad (ep12) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Curator (ep17), General Tsao (ep20), Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Billiard Player B (ep16), Man C (ep5), Patron#1 (ep7), Punk (ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep7), Truck Driver (ep7), Yellow Scarf Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Man in Crowd#4 (ep1), Rio's Father (ep1), Seitaro Yagiri (eps1, 6), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Hap, Bully B (ep1), Communication Staff (ep45), Dr. Greg Egan (eps45-50), Ginga Operator (ep48), Gonzy, Noble (ep43), Punk A (ep13), Soldier (ep45), Soldier B (ep23) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Mamoru Kodate, Ippei Tezuka, Ryohei Doma (ep10) *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Lancer *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Maximilien Morrel, Noirlier *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fisher (ep5), Mess of Pinion (ep9), Worm, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Newscaster *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Announcer (ep7), Staff (ep11), Sugi-chan (ep26), SWAT (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Akamatsu, Gyosai Kawanabe (ep13), Ichino's Colleague *God Eater (2016) - Eric der Vogelweid *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Kunio Murai (eps5-43), Assistant Director (ep22), Ichiro Okinoshima, Inspector (ep8), Male Student (ep9) Punk (ep8), Salesclerk (ep7), Staff (ep11), Tadashi Sakurada (ep6), Tomoko's Father (ep42) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Young Harry MacDowel *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adjutant (ep1), Balinbow, Jamo-go (ep4), Narration, Tetukan *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Dick (ep23), Rick (ep9), Sagin *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Agon, Amori, Assassin C (ep51), Beans, Crewman D (ep1), Islander B (ep1), Kortopi, Man C (ep2), Member B (ep52), Referee 2 (ep27), Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Mechanic A (ep5), Team Edgeraid Coach (ep6) *Iron Man (2011) - Operator (ep2), Pilot (ep3), Politician (ep2), SP (ep2), Trainee 3 (ep1) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - The Lovers (Announced), Tower of Gray (ep4) *K-On! (2011) - Assistant (ep14), Customer (ep13), Man (ep6), Saito (ep10), Sawako's Love Interest (ep5), Scary Man (ep1), Store Clerk (ep2), Teacher (ep5), Trash Collection Announcement (ep12), Yui's Father (ep7) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Soujiro Izumi, Clerk B *Lupin the Third (2017) - Arsene Lupin III *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Apollonius, Hinahoho, Sabhmad Saluja, Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002) - Robber B (ep1), Student (ep2) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Bartender (ep69), Bill Matheson, Gen Kitahara, Reporter (ep55) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee, Businessman (ep58), Customer A (ep18), Detective A (ep48), Doctor (ep8), Doctor (ep36), Driver (ep56), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Host (ep67), Japanese Dignitary (ep35), Man (ep70), Turkish Man (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Minato Namikaze, Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep381), Earth Ninja (ep349), Kyoya (ep122), Man (ep193), Sekiei (ep192), Urushi (ep122) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Gangi-Kozo, Hihi, Ungaikyo (ep10) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Amezo, Yorimichi (ep21) *One Punch Man (2016) - The Paradisers (ep4) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Hughes Gauli, Male Student A (ep9), Railway Troop C (ep20), Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Masami Yamada, Baseball Announcer (ep4), Gym Teacher (ep2), Hotel Employee (ep5), Student (ep1), Teacher (ep2) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Male Student B, Masaomi Yamada (ep5) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Bodyguard (ep3), Tatsuya Shishikura *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sigurd *The Big O (2001-2003) - Beck's Henchman (ep9), Dove (ep18), T-Bone (ep18), Additional Voices *Tokkō (2007) - Ranmaru Shindo *Vampire Knight (2010) - Night Class Teacher (ep1) *Vandread (2002) - Hibiki Tokai *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Hibiki Tokai *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Horse (ep20) *Wolverine (2011) - Juoh Kurohagi, Thug (ep8) *X (2002-2003) - Sorata Arisugawa, Doctor (ep12), Hiroshi's Father (ep10) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Alien, Announcer (ep6), Bowling Man (ep10), Committee Head (ep10), Man (ep11), Producer Takishita, Santa Claus (ep13) 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Soldiers *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Admiral Hunter *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Rick Hunter 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Keiichi Morisato *Akira (2001) - Man in Crowd, Unit 375 *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hap *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Joe, Additional Voices *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Lancer *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Marat *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Teacher *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Detective Sawada, Additional Voices *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Launch Observation Team *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Redline (2012) - Shinkai *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Kobayakawa Hideaki *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Yamane 'OVA - Dubbing' *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Ema Misuru *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Sagin *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Sorata Arisugawa Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Gabby the Goat, Rebel the Dog 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji (2003) - Prince Sawara 'Movies' *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure (2009) - Recess 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Klawiox (ep16) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Signal Org (ep18) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Michelangelo Video Games 'Video Games' *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Aldo, Android, Charon, Fenthick Moss, Harben Ashensmith, Meiron, PC (Brash Persistent) *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Apex *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Hiro Ishi, Rick Hunter *Stonekeep (1995) - Drake *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Bang Shishigami *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Vaughn *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Ulquiorra Cifer *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Fujimaru Kudo, Ulquiorra Cifer *Bravely Default (2013) - Eternian Sky Knights Soldier *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Altair, Artisan *Crimson Sea (2002) - Sho *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Sho *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Taichi Fujisaki *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Ma Chao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cai Mao, Cao Hong, Cao Zhen, Fan Neng, Guo Si, Jiang Qin, Liu Chan, Liu Han, Sun Shao, Wen Pin, Xu Sheng, Yang Feng, Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Zhang Yi, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Chen Wu, Cheng Wu, Dong Heng, Fu Shi Ren, Ji Ling, Jian Yong, Meng You, Sun Shao, Yang Fu, Zhu Ling *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Natabachi Brother (Younger Brother), Raul, Vigilante C *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Natabachi Brother (Younger Brother), Rural Game Announcer *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Brendan Bardell, Male Custom Voice#5, Male Custom Voice#7, Male Custom Voice#9 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Izawa *Kessen II (2001) - Fa Zheng *Kessen III (2005) - Toshimitsu Saito, Yoshiaki Ashikaga *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Arsene Lupin III *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Animals *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Minato Namikaze *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (2010) - Lord Junkie, Usagi *Rune Factory: Frontier (2009) - Kanno, Turner *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Ranmaru Mori *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kobayakawa Hideaki, Naoe Kanetsugu *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Protagonist *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Panicked Man, Soldier *Suikoden IV (2005) - Knight of Gaien, Kooluk Soldier *Suikoden V (2006) - Dinn *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Eiji Date, Naomichi Yamada *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Cao Xing, Chen Lan, Chikanori Suibara, Danemon Ban, Ding Feng, Dong Xi, Dokyu Yamagami, Gao Gan, Hua Xiong, Ittetsuinaba, Lei Bo, Li Dian, Li Jue, Liao Hua, Meng Da, Mi Fang, Morimasa Sakuma, Nagayoshi Mori, Nobuchika Chusokabe, Nobumasa Okudaira, Nobuyasu Matsudaira, Nobuyuki Sanada, Rairen Shimozuma, Shigenaga Honjo, Shigenari Kimura, Shigezane Date, Xiahou De, Xiahou En, Xiahou Hui, Xiahou Mao, Xiahou Wei, Yan Liang, Yan Pu, Yuan Shang, Zang Ba, Zhang Ji, Zhang Yi, Zhong Hui *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Cao Xing, Li Su, Lu Meng, Ma Su, Motonobu Okabe, Shigezane Date, Xiahou En, Xiahou Yuan, Zang Ba *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Tony, Politician Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (148) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (130) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2017. Category:American Voice Actors